I'll get the truth out of You
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Cal finds Emily making out with a boy in there front yard and decides to interrogate her at the Lightman Group.   Co written by iluvJasperHale.  Songfic to "I'll make a man out of you" from Mulan. ONE SHOT


Cal Lightman was whistling as he walked home from another successful day at work, finding out the truth. He was thrilled that he didn't have to worry about lying at home. He's little girl, Emily was an angel. As he headed up the path of his house he saw a flash of colour and heard a giggle coming from behind the hedges in his front garden. Being a nosy type of person he decided to go investigate and was absolutely stunned by the sight he saw. He's little angel was snogging some blonde Frat boy.

"What the devil is going on here?" yelled Cal.

Emily sharply turned round and looked up at her dad with shocked eyes.

"Dad what are you doing home. I thought you said you were working late with Gillian," said Emily as she tried to disentangle herself from the boy.

"That's absurd!" said Cal. "So you think that because I'm not home you can snog some frat boy on our front lawn do you?" *_Cal just glares at frat boy*_

"Dad he's not a Frat Boy," said Emily exasperatedly.

"Yeah I'm not a frat boy," said frat boy. _*he clearly was.*_

"He's name's Andrew Dad, and he's studying to be a doctor," said Emily.

"Oh is that right is it? _*Cal_ _Turns to the frat boy* _So how did you get here Frat boy,"

"HE'S NOT A FRAT BOY!" yelled Emily

"I drove here Sir, in my own car," said Frat Boy.

"Well then you'd best drive your Frat Boy ass home so I can have an little chat with my daughter," said Cal menacingly.

Frat boy left very quickly yelling "I'll call you later Emily!" over his shoulder.

"You bloody well won't," said Cal.

Cal frogmarched Emily down the streets and back to the office. He was still whistling despite the situation. Emily remained as cool as a cucumber.

Given that Emily wasn't cracking Cal called for re-enforcements.

_*A little while later*_

Emily was sitting in a chair in her father's office. It was very dark and her father had left her sitting there for at least an hour, apparently so she could think about what she did. Haha. She certainly did think about what she did. She thought about him over and over again. Suddenly a light came on and Emily jumped as her father was looming over her in a looming sort of way. She could also see someone else in the room who could only be Foster.

"So Emily, tell me about this boy, Andrew," asked Gillian in that psychiatrist way of hers.

Emily would not answer. She wasn't going to tell them anything about her 'frat boy'…I mean 'boy' Andrew.

"Look Em, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way we'll get the truth out of you.

Emily remained tight lipped so her father brought out the big guns. The only way that her father could intimidate her was through song.

"Oh no," said Emily as she could see what was about to happen.

Cal took a big breath and started.

**Cal**

Let's get down to business, to find out the truth

All your lies and stories, you really think you're a sleuth

You're the sneakiest girl I've ever met, but you can bet before we're through

Emily I'll get the truth out of you

_*Emily was so embarrassed. How could he do this in front of Foster?*_

"Dad this is so unfair!" yelled Emily

**Cal**

boys and their, er large 'trousers'

don't think with their heads

all they think about

Is how to get you in bed

"Oh My Gosh, DAD!" said Emily

**Gillian**

Even though you're really smart, girl

You truly haven't got a clue

Emily we'll knock some sense into you

**Eli** (Who is late to work)- I'm never gonna catch my breath riding up this big hill. Boy am I a tool at work for sleeping late.

**Ria-**(In the interrogation room)- whoa… Lightman's got this guy scared to death

**Emily-** He thinks that he can see right through me

**Reynolds-** Now I really wish that I knew how to SWIM

WHAT! _*Everyone turns and stares at the complete fool known as Reynolds who couldn't be arsed to make up his own lyrics. He walks off shamefully.*_

**Everyone**

Tell the truth!

**Cal**

What did you do with that blond haired frat boy

You must come clean bout you rendezvous

What would your mother say if she knew

That you'd been snogging a frat boy called Andrew

"CAL!" yelled Gillian reproachfully.

**Cal**

Look Em,

Time is racing towards us til your mum arrives

"You called Mum?" yelled Emily

If you heed my every order, you just might survive

If you promise not to see that boy again,

Your mum won't ever have a clue

How you snogged that frat boy called Andrew!

**Emily-** *Facepalm*


End file.
